I Miss Him
by rjwritergirl
Summary: A short piece of Sharona's thoughts, my first story in first person. Chapter Two is up, it's from Benjy's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**I found this on my laptop, I wrote it a few months back and forgot about it. It's a short piece of Sharona and her thoughs of someone who died. Please review! I can only become a better writer by your reviews!**

I am sitting on my bed, staring at the wall, I'm in shock; _I never thought he'd die_. I think. I knew he'd die of course, but I never knew it would be so soon. Once we separated, I never thought he'd move on so quickly, but he did, and then, he died.

Benjy comes to stand at the door to my room. Benjy, poor Benjy, he's taking this harder than I am. Benjy's only had one real father and now, he's dead. Benjy sniffles as he walks to my bed, the bedsprings groan in protest as he sits next to me. I put my arms around my son as he cries a little, the only real father figure he had has died, so I let him cry. I let him let go of the pain.

Benjy puts his arms around me and I feel a tear run down my face, I loved him so much, even though he never really reciprocated it. He loved me in his own way, but it was hard to tell how. Now I'd give anything for him to annoy the crap out of me again.

We sit together for what feels like hours but when I move to look at the clock it shows only twenty minutes have passed. I look to my son "If you don't want to go to school today…." I start. Benjy shakes his head, "I'm going." He says, "I have to try to get my mind off of him."

I nod, "I feel so guilty because I wasn't able to say good bye, I was too chicken, we just left him, and now I can't ever apologize." I say my voice is thick with emotion.

Benjy sighs and pulls his arms around me tighter, I just now realize how tall Benjy is, how grown up he's gotten. "He'd be proud of you Benjy, he wasn't always good at showing how much you meant to him, but he'd be proud of you now. I know he was before we left"

Benjy nods "I know, I always try to do things he wouldn't be ashamed of me for doing," He says.

Tears rush to my eyes as I think about how wonderful Benjy is, how it wasn't just me to raise him.

Benjy places a kiss on the top of my head, he's tall enough to do that now, "I miss him too Mom," he voices what I'm thinking at that moment. "I miss Mr. Monk too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A short piece from Benjy's point of view, I wrote this after Mr. Monk is on the Run was aired. Enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 2:

I walk through the door, finally through another day at school, Mom and I will be packing up our bags and going to Mr. Monk's funeral this weekend, it's being held on Monday but the two of us will be going earlier to help Natalie and her daughter Julie with the final funeral arrangements.

The phone rings as I pass it in the hallway, I drop my backpack and car keys to pick it up "Hello?"

"Hi Benjy, its Randy," Lieutenant Disher's voice speaks from the other end of the line.

"Hello Lieutenant," I say, "Have the time and place for the funeral changed?"

"There isn't going to be a funeral." Randy said, "It turns out Monk isn't dead."

"What?" I gasp, the world is beginning to spin now; he isn't dead? I don't even realize I'm crying until a tear falls from my face onto my hand.

"Benjy, what's wrong?" Mom's voice cuts into the silent chaos I glance up and see her concerned face. "He's not dead Mom, he's not dead!" I say happily.

Mom shakes her head, "Benjy, I know you don't want him to be dead…" She started.

"No!" I say forcefully "Randy, tell her!" I speak into the phone; I give Mom the reciever and watch as she takes it and asks Randy to tell her what is going on.

She nearly staggers as she listens to Lieutenant Disher. I take hold of her arm to keep her steady as she listens to whatever Randy is telling her. When she finally hangs up the phone she's crying as well.

"He's not dead." She whispers, she wraps her arms around me and I hold her, Mom's whole body is shaking as she cries and releases the stress of her ex-boss's 'death'.

"Can we still go and visit him?" I ask once her shaking has stopped.

Mom looks up at me, "Of course, you do realize he'll be annoyed that you broke your perfect attendance streak, right?"

"I don't care, I want to see him." I said.

Mom smiles weakly "I do too." She says, "Let's go pack."

* * *

I get back on the plane, Mom and I are heading home now; Mr. Monk is standing in the airport waving good bye, next to him stand Natalie and Julie.

"Those two are good for him." I say, speaking of the two Teeger women.

Mom nods, "they are, he needs Natalie right now, much more than he ever needed me." As she says this she looks back towards the airport, a bit of longing in her eyes.

"You were good for him too Mom, He needed you then, but people change, even him." I say, trying to comfort her.

Mom smiles and puts her arms around me "He needed you too then, just like he needs Julie right now." she says.

I smile, "Yeah," I say.

Mom runs her hand through my hair, a move I usually don't tolerate, but I do today. "I miss him too Benjy, I miss him too." she says.


End file.
